Blue Dragon Vacation
by FullMetal Jinchuriki
Summary: After defeating Nene,Kluke makes the Blue Dragon gang go on a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE DRAGON VACATION**

Hello,I'm FullMetalJinchuriki and this is my first fanfic

**Summary:After the last battle and defeating Nene,the Blue Dragon Gang decide to go on a vaction**

**Rated:T **

**Shu:FullMetal Jinchuriki owns nothing!**

**Me:Thank you Shu**

**Shu:You're welcome and Enjoy!**

**Ps: Italics=thoughts**

**Shu:Stop that and Enjoy!**

Chapter One:Getting Ready

It was like every other day since they defeated Nene. They were doing nothing.

"Hey guys guess what?"Kluke said running into the room where Shu,Jiro,Zola,Bouquet,and Marumaro where sitting

"What is it?Is it a present,maro?"the little Devee,Marumaro said.

"I got us tickets to go on a vacation to America!"Kluke announced holding up the tickets

"Who all is going?I'm not going until I know who I have to spend a vacation with."Jiro said rolling his eyes

"Me,you,Shu,Zola,Marumaro,Conrad,Logi,Andropov,Bouquet,and Schneider of we should all pack and get ready,the plan leaves in 4 days."explained Kluke

Four of the five children just looked at her like she was crazy,Bouquet on the other hand was very excited to go somewhere new.

"Not to be rude Kluke,but I'd rather stay here."Shu said looking at the rest of them

"Come on Shu!It'll be fun!So,can we go Zola?Can we?"Kluke pleaded

"*Sigh*,fine,we'll go."the older girl replied getting up from the chair she was sitting in

And thus,they started to pack.

"Do we have everything?"Kluke yelled from her room.

It was the day before they had to leave for the airplane,they all had stayed up to help Kluke and Bouquet finish the packing.

"Yes!"they all called closing their suitcases and luggages.

"Good!Now,in the morning Conrad will be here to pick us up and then we'll go get the ,we'll wait till it's time to get into the plane,then board it, and thus our vacation shall begin!"the young girl explained,placing the suitcaese and such in front of the door

The others nodded and told each other 'Good night' before heading back to their rooms.

The next morning,everyone was all set and ,almost everyone...

"What's taking you two so long,maro?"Marumaro asked

Kluke and Bouquet of course were the only ones who were still getting ready.

"We're girls!"Bouquet yelled trying to find something to wear

"But Zola's a girl too and she's we got up early."Shu added leaning on the door

"Well,Zola doesn't show always wears those boots,"Kluke corrected,"And it doesn't matter."

Zola,who was tired of hearing that for the past hour and a half walked out the door saying,"Call me when they're ready."

"Now look what you guys did!Zola left!"Bouquet shouted,finally putting something on

*Facepalm* "Girls."

After about another 15 minutes Kluke and Bouquet walked out and they went to go get the other people who where going on the vacation with them.

"Where are we going?"Andropov asked once they got into the van

"'ll be going there by plane."Jiro explained looking behind him.

"I hate planes."Logi complained poking Zola

"You hate shut up and stop poking me."replied Zola smacking his hand

"No fighting back there."Conrad said as he continued driving

"How am I going to last a whole 3 or so week vacation with these guys."Jiro asked shaking his head.

_Although I don't mind Zola being here_,Jiro thought looking out the window.

"Oh,and by the way we should all pick who we're going to sit by so we can get on the plane when it comes,"Kluke added,"So who does everyone want to sit by?"

"ZOLA!"they all shouted sitting up in their seats

"What about you Zola?"Kluke asked trying to make a descision

"I'll sit by Andropov I guess."she replied,rolling her eyes at Logi who was still poking her

"Then I'll sit by Conrad."Logi decided

"And I wanna sit by Kluke."Bouquet said

"I'll sit by Shu,maro."Marumaro said looking at a nodding Shu.

"Then it's me and Jiro."Schneider sighed sitting back in his seat.

"So the seat will be Shu and Marumaro, Schneider and Jiro, Zola and Andropov, Me and Bouquet, Logi and Conrad."Kluke concluded writing it down in her notebook

"We're here!"Conrad announced as they all got out and hurried into the airport.

**FullMetalJinchuriki:That's all for now chapter will be posted soon!**

**Marumaro:Yes!I must know what happens,maro!**

**Me:You'll just have to wait**

**Marumaro:Okay,I'll wait,maro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Dragon Vacation**

**Summary:After the last battle and defeating Nene,the Blue Dragon Gang decide to go on a vaction**

**Rated:T **

**Me:My helper today is Marumaro**

**Marumaro:FullMetal Jinchuriki owns nothing!**

**Me:Thanks and remeber that italics = thoughts**

**Marumaro:Now sit back,relax and Enjoy our vacation!Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2:The Airplane**

"We're here!"Conrad announced as they all got out and hurried into the airport.

"I'll be back,I'm going to get some candy,maro."the Devee announced before leaving the rest of them

"Okay,everyone take a bathroom break and get what ever you need and be back here in 10 minutes."Conrad explained

So,they all hurried to get as much candy as they could the use the bathroom...but mostly to get candy.

"Marumaro!Get more jelly beans!"Shu yelled from half way across the airport

"I got about 3 I get some more BBQ Lard Chips,maro?"Marumaro shouted back,his hands full with all sorts of candy and treats.

While Shu and Marumaro were getting candy, Jiro was reading some pervert magazine, Andropov was using to potty, Conrad and Kluke were waiting for the others to come back, and as for the others, well...

"Logi!Will you stop poking me!"Zola hissed smacking his hand.

"I will not. It's fun."Logi objected

"You two are already annoying we all be at peace?"Schneider sugested

"Plane 3.14159 to America is now ready for , Plane 3.14159 to America is now ready for boarding."

"Shu!Marumaro!Andropov!It's time to go!Hurry up!"Conrad yelled as they all got on board.

"Everyone please fasten your are ready for take off."

"How long is the trip to this America?"Andropov asked

"About 8 hours or so."Zola answered looking up from the book she was reading

"Do we have enough candy to last 8 hours?"Shu questioned looking at the Devee

"Yep!We have enough for 10 hours incase of a delay,maro."he mummbled through 3 hand fulls of candy

*Bang,bang,bang*

"Stop it Logi!Or I'll rip your head off!"Zola swore turning around

"I think you should Logi, Zola looks really really mad."Conrad said

"If it will all make you happy then fine."Logi decided sliding down in his chair

"Now I'm really convinced that we're now going to make it through the 8 hour flight."Schneider whispered to Jiro

"I know right."he replied, _I actually have my own little plans hehehe._Jiro thought covering his evil smile

"Uh,Jiro-san,what are you looking at?"Andropov asked from across the isle

"Nothing Andro,nothing."was the brown haired boy's answer

"So,how many shops do you think we'll be able to get to when we get to America?"Bouquet said

"Shopping isn't the whole reason that we're going on vacation Bouquet,but we'll probably be able to get some shopping done."Kluke answered

"Just wondering,hey are you going to finish you pie?"

Kluke stared at her in amazement, "You ate it?It was past the experation date!"

"Ya,it wasn't all that bad."the other girl replied taking the pie

After about the first 2 hours most of the gang was and Marumaro of course were up watching movies and eating candy, Schneider had just fallen asleep after putting up with Andropov,who wouldn't stop talking to had fallen asleep on Zola's shoulder,Zola wasn't really sleeping but had her eyes was in the bathroom taking care of some wounds he got from poking Zola,Conrad had finished his book and fell asleep,while Jiro was getting his master plan into place.

_Now, if I can just slip past Andropov before Logi comes out of the bathroom,_Jiro thought planning his every move carefully.

So,the brown haired child got out of his seat,ever so careful not to wake up any of his friends, and snuck out to where Andropov and Zola were sitting.

_The time has come!_Jiro screamed in his head as he reached over to Zola and...

*Smack* "Now what do you think you were doing Jiro?"Zola asked in her emotionless tone as always

"Well,umm...you see..."Jiro said,_Abort mission!Run Jiro!_His inner self told him,but he was frozen like a stone statue.

Logi walked out the bathroom and say Zola holding Jiro's wrist which was right near...(well you know *coughs* boobs *coughs*

"Jiro!What the hell are you doing?"Logi yelled but thankfully he was still whispering

"N-n-nothing.I'll see ya later."Jiro stammered rushing back to his seat

"What was he doing Zola?"Logi questioned

"As if I go take a nap."she answered laying back down

There was only 4 hours left of the airplane ride and then they would be able to get to America and start their adventure. The bad thing is well...

"This is your new captain everyone get ready for a wild ride."Shu said into the intercom

Shu and Marumaro had gotten very drunk off of some of the candy they had been ,thought he was captain and well Marumaro was being the perv that he is.

"Get him away from me!"a lady cried running past Jiro

"Marumaro,the little perv Devee."Jiro mummbled running in the direction the lady had came from

"Shu!Back away from the plane's intercom!"Kluke shouted

"I'm the captain of this ship lady!now get back in your seat."Shu yelled back

Zola and Conrad ran in and looked at Shu.

"Watch it Kluke,he's drunk."Zola said tilting her head to the side, "But what on?"

Kluke and Conrad thought about it for a minute and then concluded, "Candy!"

"You two will have to sit down or I'll make ya."Shu said summoning Blue Dragon

"Hey,what is it Shu I'm tryi- is he drunk?"Blue Dragon said crossing his arms

"Not the time *hiccup* for talk *hiccup* Blue Dragon!Fly the plane!"Shu instructed

"What are we going to do Zola?Conrad?"Kluke asked

Zola walked over to were Shu is and hit him on the back of the head,knocking him out.

" follow me, Conrad talk Shu to his seat."Zola instructed

Jiro was looking all over the plane for Marumaro with the help of Schneider.

"Where could the Devee gone to?"Schneider questioned

"I have no idea where he could have gotten off to."Jiro answered

Just then a orange flash ran by them followed by Zola and Kluke who stopped for a momment to give a little waved to the two boys.

"Follow the orange flash and Zola and Kluke!"yelled Schneider pointing in their direction

Schneider and Jiro followed close behind Zola and Kluke so they could hopefully be able to corner him.

"Now,now Marumaro,just stop what ever you're doing."Kluke said as they all circled him

"No,maro!"Marumaro yelled watching his friends come closer

"Why won't you come with us?We're all friends here."Schneider said trying to make him calm down

Just then, a giant shadow stood over all of them.

"Watch it Marumaro!"a drunken Blue Dragon cried throwing the kids out of the way

"I thought Conrad was taking care of Shu."Kluke said

"He kinda had some problems."Bouquet said, she and Conrad walking over in terrible condition

"Leave it to Conrad to mess something up."Jiro snorted, "What are we going to do?"

They all looked at Zola.

"Fine,I'll think of something."she sighed, "Jiro go get that candy they were eating."

Jiro nodded and rushed off to grab one of the bags of candy they had been eating.

"Here,but you might wanna read the back."said Jiro handing over the bag

Zola read it quickly and then said, "The only way to get them back to normal is..."

"Thanks guys for getting us undrunk."Shu said rubbing the side of his face

"No problem Shu,you too Marumaro."Conrad replied

"What did we have to do anyway,maro?"Marumaro pondered looking up at them

"Let's not talk about it please."Bouquet pleaded

"You two will never know and never will want to know."Schneider answered shivering

"What did I miss?"Logi said waking up from his nap

*Facepalm* "Nothing Logi,nothing."the kids said

The plane landed and the captain said, "Thanks for riding plan 3.14159, we are now arriving at America."

"Yes!Vacation here we come!"Bouquet yelled in relief

**FullMetal Jinchuriki:and that does it for that chapter**

**Marumaro:Ya**

**Me:I was wondering if I should put in all the stops they took on their trip or not**

**Marumaro:So,please review so we know what to put in chapter 3**

**Me:Thank you and thanks for reading**


End file.
